This is War
by ashlieeexoxo
Summary: After watching everyone she loves die, Hermione is sent back to the marauders era to save the world. Things get out of hand when the higher powers decide to help her with her mission and cast her as the fraternal twin of Remus Lupin, complete with his furry little problem. AU, OOC Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After watching everyone she loves die, Hermione travels backs to the marauders era using a crystal McGonagall and Dumbledore gave her. Things get out of hand when the higher powers decide to give her a hand with her mission by making her Remus Lupin's twin sister, complete with his furry little problem. My take on the time travel fic, lots of cliches will be used, but hopefully it's different enough for you to enjoy. Obviously AU, OOC Hermione.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of these characters, nor Hogwarts. The plot alone is mine.

All around her the bright lights of spells went off, flashing through the air, and causing blind spots in her vision, the noises temporarily deafening her. She leapt behind a statue and ducked down, needing to bandage the gash on her arm. She pulled out a small pouch with medical supplies and looked at her arm. The cut was deep enough to need stitches, something she didn't carry in her bag with her. Quickly wrapping it with a practiced and calm manner, Hermione sunk down to the floor to think about what she needed to do next.

Almost the entire Order of the Phoenix was dead. She peeked around the corner and watched as Percy and Fred Weasley battled Antonin Dolohov and Bellatrix Lestrange. They fought ferociously, but it wasn't enough, and Hermione let out a small squeak of despair when her friends fell to the ground, lifeless. All around her, people she knew and loved cried out their last words. She struggled to stay hidden as she watched her best friend, and almost boyfriend, Ron Weasley fall to the same fate as his brothers.

Reaching into her bag, she grabbed the small crystal necklace that McGonagall had given her at the beginning of the battle. She didn't know much about it, but she knew that it was a time travel tool. And she knew that Dumbledore had left her one final mission. If the battle didn't go in their favor, if Harry didn't come back after the horcrux was destroyed, then she would need to go back in time, to try and save them all.

She looked around one more time, making sure she was not spotted. When she was sure that she was clear, she held the small crystal to her lips and whispered "For my brothers, I will fight.".

Everything around her began to get blurry, and the whole world seemed to twist in on itself. For one split second, Hermione was floating in the middle of nothing, and the next, she was sitting in the middle of a soft and comfortable bed. She looked around the room, confused. Dumbledore's portrait told her that she would reappear in the past wherever she disappeared from, so she should be in Hogwarts. Slowly climbing down from the bed, she went over to the long, low dresser across the room and looked in the mirror.

Across from her stood a young girl, about 11, dressed in a white nightgown. The only real difference in her looks was her hair. Instead of the chestnut bushy curls she had before, her hair had tamed into more manageable sandy blonde curls.

Hermione took inventory of herself. Her wounds were all healed and other than feeling very tired, she seemed to be in great health. Her face hadn't changed much, her lips seemed a little bit fuller, but that was it.

The door to her room opened quietly, and a small boy peeked in. He threw it open the rest of the way when he saw the she wasn't in her bed.

"Hermione, why aren't you in bed? The mediwitch said you had to stay in bed for at least 3 days" the boy demanded.

She whirled around and grabbed the side of the dresser when the movement made her dizzy. The boy wasted no time in running over and grabbing her. He gently guided her back to bed and helped her lie down.

"Stay here 'Mione." he commanded as he turned around.

Hermione watched as 11 year old Remus Lupin ran out of the room, wondering what on earth she had done wrong with the crystal.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few days Hermione was confined to the bed in her room. Remus sat with her at all times it seemed, taking breaks only to go to the restroom or grab a few new books from his room. He played chess with her and read aloud, keeping her distracted from her forced convalescence. She was visited frequently by her mother, who would fuss over her, fluffing her pillows, or bringing her drinks. Occasionally she wold lay down next to Hermione and hug her daughter close to her. Whenever this happened, Remus would watch with sad eyes.

Her father, however, rarely came to visit her, and when he did, he couldn't look her in the eye. He would walk in the room, and stand just inside the doorway, looking at her bed sadly. Sometimes he would walk further in the room, and open his mouth as if to say something, but then abruptly close it and walk out of the room.

Hermione had no idea why she was confined to the bed, as her only injury seemed to be a small bite on her arm. It itched like the dickens, and she was a bit tired, but other than that she saw no reason to be an invalid.

She remembered her life before, as Hermione Granger, but she also remembered things in this life. She remembered Harry and Ron, and a much older Remus who taught her Defense Against the Dark Arts. She had muggle parents before who were wary of their magical daughter, but they still loved her with all their hearts. It contrasted sharply with the home she remembered now, with a wizard father and a muggle mother. Growing up in a partially magic home with her twin brother was very different from before, and she found herself constantly turning the essential question over in her mind. How on earth had she ended up here?

It was on the third day in bed that she demanded answers from Remus, refusing to take no for an answer. She put her book down, and reached over and took his book from him, closing it and setting it on her other side.

"Hermione, give me back my book" he tried to say sternly, but couldn't hide the small smile at his twin's serious face.

"Remus. I demand to know what is going on." she said in a no-nonsense voice. "Why can't I leave this bed, and why won't daddy look at me".

Remus sighed and moved to sit down next to her on the bed. "Dad just feels guilty. First me and now you." He shook his head. "I know it's not his fault. We couldn't expect him to help Greyback right?"

Whatever she was expecting, this was not it. Hermione shook her head in horror at the implication of his statements.

"You mean-I-" she broke off, tears welling in her eyes.

Remus nodded, sighing again. "Oh 'Mione, it's going to be okay. I'll go through the transformations with you, you won't have to be alone." he said as he scooted closer and pulled her into his arms.

"We've always done everything together, this will just be one more thing." he whispered to her, hooping that he was comforting his twin.

Hermione sniffled, and began crying harder. Not only had she ruined the ritual and destroyed any chance of saving everyone from Voldemort, she had become a werewolf stuck in 1971.

Her mother chose that moment to walk in, and quickly went to her daughter's bedside. She sat down next to her children, and pulled them into a tight hug before releasing them and them each a letter.

Remus took his in a slight daze and looked at Hermione who shrugged and opened hers daintily. Inside the envelopes were their letters and booklists to Hogwarts. Remus looked at her in wonder, tears welling in his green eyes.

"But I thought, because of the accidents" Remus said in a small voice.

"We spoke with Professor Dumbledore, who thinks that every child deserves an education, regardless of the horrors inflicted upon them by the world. You will need to take precautions around the full moon, but he says that you should be able to attend school with no issues," their mother said, beaming at them.

Hermione and Remus both smiled. They began talking excitedly about the year ahead of them, and all the things they could do. They didn't even notice their dad walk in until their mum spoke to him.

"Don't you think this is wonderful dear?" she asked.

"Of course" he whispered, his eyes filling with tears, and unspoken emotion. He was truly glad that his children would still be able to go to school, wouldn't have to suffer further, even though his actions had cursed them both with lycanthropy.

Hermione raised her arms to her father, and waited for him to come closer. He fell into his daughter's arms, and held her close as he cried. He reached out and pulled Remus into their hug.

"I'm so happy for you two. You're going to love Hogwarts," he said in a broken whisper.


End file.
